


狮子和金牛

by Expiredbread



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Expiredbread/pseuds/Expiredbread
Summary: 顶风作案
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	狮子和金牛

01.  
在一次演出完美结束后，成年人们决定带着孩子们一起聚个餐。  
“呀，去酒吧吧，听说有一家私密性不错，不少爱豆都喜欢去呢。”黄仁俊向罗渽民眨眼暗示。  
罗渽民成功接受信号，一手揽过李帝努肩膀，摇了摇，“我们也成年了啊，去一趟呗。”  
李帝努却皱了皱眉，“志晟还没成年呢，现在去不太好吧。”  
“又不是没有别的未成年没去过，再说了总要带他去见见世面，去一次呗。”  
“就是就是。”

“哥你们要去酒吧啊？我和辰乐就不凑热闹了，再见啦。”  
“拜拜哥。”  
李帝努：“.........”  
罗渽民，黄仁俊毫不留情的：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

02.  
罗渽民半搂着晕乎乎的李帝努出了酒吧，黄仁俊在边上插兜看着，完全没有搭把手的意思。  
“Jeno呀，还可以吗？”黄仁俊问。  
“我，我就是有点晕而已！”  
罗渽民掩去嘴角意味深长的笑，对黄仁俊说：“那我们先回去了。”  
“去吧去吧，加油啊。”黄仁俊无奈的招了招手。

坐在车上，罗渽民盯着靠在自己肩膀上晕乎乎的李帝努。他的视线从微颤的睫毛滑到高挺的鼻梁，再到那微张的红唇。  
罗渽民想到刚刚在酒吧的时候，李帝努接过硬塞给他的酒杯，将双唇印在上面，小心翼翼的抿了口。  
随着喉结的滚动，李帝努将杯子从吧台上滑回罗渽民眼前，皱着眉盯着他说：“这酒多少度啊？这么辣。”说罢，鲜红的舌头从双唇间伸出，微微哈气。

罗渽民坐在车上调整了下坐姿，手顺势搭在了李帝努的头上。  
李帝努习惯性的蹭了蹭。  
更像只萨摩耶了啊，罗渽民想。

03.  
李帝努被摔在床上的时候还晕乎乎的，他缓缓睁开眼，听见水声便反射性的去寻找来源。  
猝不及防的透过透明玻璃看到罗渽民的裸体时，李帝努着实吓了一跳。  
他这才反应过来罗渽民跟他到了酒店。

李帝努毫无顾忌，冲着那正在洗澡的人说：“渽民呐，为什么不回宿舍啊？”  
罗渽民看过来，心里叹了口气，说：“宿舍不太方便。”  
“是哦，让孩子们看到我喝醉确实不太好。”李帝努又躺了下来，嘀嘀咕咕。

听到这话的罗渽民顿了顿，索性关上了花洒，稍微擦了擦身子，就直接推开已经被熏上水汽的玻璃门。  
“李帝努。”  
“啊？”李帝努酒还没醒，呆呆地看着这个扑上来就压在他身上的裸体美男。  
罗渽民在他的注视下，拿过一旁睡衣的腰带，抓住李帝努两手手腕，拉过头顶，熟练的绑好。  
“别给我装傻。”罗渽民咬牙。

李帝努确实还没有反应过来，那物却被人握在了手里。  
罗渽民对李帝努这根东西不能再熟悉了，他拇指滑过铃口，便引得身下人一颤。  
趁这功夫，罗渽民左手伸向了双丘之间。  
李帝努瞬间明白了他要干什么，猛的抬脚踹上罗渽民。

罗渽民却反应更快的躲了过去，起身时顺手在他老二上使劲一捏。李帝努痛呼，刚刚硬起来的阴茎瞬间恢复成半勃状态。  
稍稍缓了口气后，想要从床上坐起来，手腕却又被罗渽民压在枕头上，李帝努红着眼瞪向罗渽民，“你过分了！”  
“过分吗？”罗渽民异常平静，“上一次你缠着我，让我给你，怎么不说过分呢？”  
“那情况不一样！”  
“有什么不一样？不过是清醒的人从我一个变成了两个而已。”罗渽民的脸半隐在黑暗之中，李帝努看不清他的情绪，只直觉感觉他情绪现在不太好。

“那，对不起？”李帝努试探性的开口。  
罗渽民深吸了口气，也不说话，翻身跪在李帝努两腿间，抬起李帝努的腿，顶着没有一点润滑和开张的后穴挤了进去。  
李帝努疼疯了，酒也彻彻底底的醒了。他拼命扑腾着双腿，也顾及不上平时小心翼翼照看的罗渽民的腰，一下下的狠命的蹬在他的肩膀，腹上和后背。

罗渽民不过只进去了一点头部，便被过紧的肠肉包裹的动弹不得，夹得难受。  
他开口道，“我们认识了这么多年，一起练习，一起生活，一起学习，一起渡过青春期，甚至一起看片，互撸过不知道多少次，对着自以为对方熟睡的脸自慰也不少发生。”罗渽民吸气，像是红了眼眶，“你却一直把我当朋友？你以为其他朋友的相处模式也是这样的吗！”罗渽民最后甚至是吼了出来。

李帝努挣扎的动作逐渐放缓，抬起手抵在罗渽民地胸口，冷静的说，“我们不可能有结果，罗渽民。如果令你意难平的只是我们不同寻常的朋友关系，我觉得我们需要从此刻仅保留有队友关系。”  
罗渽民盯着那双手，却摁住他的腰猛的向前一顶，也不顾身下剧烈挣扎的李帝努，开始抽送起来。  
李帝努抬手就要咬到自己手臂上，罗渽民将他的头掰了过来，将自己的唇狠狠地压在了他的嘴上。

两个成年男生互不退让的撕扯着对方的嘴唇，李帝努的痛呼悉数被罗渽民吞咽下去。  
嘴里尝到了血腥味也不曾停下。  
后穴处的进攻开始变得逐渐顺利，有液体起到了顺滑的作用。  
罗渽民和李帝努都知道，那是血。

04.  
做到最后李帝努有些神志不清，甚至还配合的扭动腰肢，发出呻吟。  
罗渽民将精液全部射入李帝努身体最深处。  
看了看已经闭眼放缓呼吸像是睡着的人，捞起自己的衣服套在身上，头也不回得出了房门。

他知道，李帝努在保全两人最后的情面。  
冲动过后的罗渽民再清楚不过李帝努的性格。


End file.
